finallymefandomcom-20200214-history
Finallyme Wiki:Site Policy
This page states what is and isn't appropriate on the Finally Me Wikia. 'General Behavior' *Tell others about the site! We'd love to have lots of new contributors! *Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Do not get mad or attack someone just because they don't agree with you. You can discuss it in a civil manner, but if things escalate and get out of hand, an admin will ''step in. *Do not use profanity/cursing. It is not tolerated and your comment will be edited. You will get a warning and then a ban for two weeks if it continues. Even censoring your words with asterisks (****) will get you an informal warning. *Do not cyber-bully, harass and/or threaten anyone (members, admins, ''everyone). It is not tolerated and you will get a warning and then a ban for a year if it continues. *Shake It Up is a show aimed at younger kids/teenagers. Therefore, do not post sexual content on pages or in comments. They will be deleted immediately and you will get an immediate ban for three months. If you do it again after your ban is over, you will be banned permanently. (Note: The only place this is allowed is the Innuendo Page. It may not be explicit or you will be banned for three months.) *Don't ceate pages that have nothing to do with Shake It Up!, or create a page that has already been created before, such as a character page; they will be deleted. You will then get an immediate warning and then a ban if it continues. If you feel the page fits with the Wiki, then contact an admin about it first ''and it can be up for discussion if there is valid reasoning. *Don't troll, you will get an immediate ban for one week. *Read these policies; not reading them is not an excuse. If you don't obey these, you will get a warning/ban whether you knew about the rule or not. 'Articles' In General *This Wiki contains ''official ''information about Finaly Me, including in-universe and behind-the-scenes. Users should only post information from official or reliable sources. This includes press releases, and information from the actors' websites (such as Twitter and official sites). Keep in mind that information coming from the actors is subject to change at any time. *Any pages with fanon material will have this icon: at the top-right corner. This is especially prominent in relationship pages within the show. *Everybody is entitled to edit the Wiki, therefore, don't erase information unless it is proven false. You will get an immediate warning and then a ban. *Don't make quicks edits such as removing/adding material back and forth, adding material letter by letter, adding and removing periods, etc.; it is not tolerated. While we understand that you want to get your edit count up, it is not in good faith and you will receive an informal warning from an admin with no action taken, which will be your last. If it happens again, you will receive a first formal warning. *Keep comments on topic. You may talk about other topics in the comments sections, but try to keep a majority of the comments on what the page is for. Don't talk about off-topic things 50% of the time you're there; there are pages for that, and you can help them get active by trying to start that discussion there. 'Character Pages' *Do not insert false information. We will ask for a verified source if we think something is questionable. You will get a warning and if it continues, a ban. *Keep the character pages as general and as factually canon as possible. Things should be from a neutral point of view. Do not add fanon information about ships (i.e. What ''you ''feel you see on-screen, even if there's no confirmation; you may see it as a romantic moment when it's not trying to be). You may describe the canon relationships between other characters, but it must be a general representation from the show's point of view. For example, if you are editing the Randy Two-Shoes page: **Allowed: "Amanda Speedrun and Randy are friends and school mates. Amanda helps Randy sing as mentioned in Finally Brothers on Break." **Not allowed: "Amanda Speedrun and Randy are friends and possible crushes. They have shown signs of liking each other, because Amanda hugged him in the Pilot." *Character romance/ship talk should be left to the actual ship pages, which are more fanon-oriented. You may discuss it in the comments of the individual character pages, but keep in mind that not everyone ships the character with the same character that you do. *For an example of how to edit a character page or what should be on it, see this blog. Episode Pages *If you've recently watched an episode, please try and help edit that page with as much factual information as possible. This includes adding images to the episode galleries, adding airdates, guest stars, etc. *If you are editing in information on upcoming episodes, provide a source. Either reference it directly on the page (by code), or add the source URL and info into the comments section and an admin or another user will add it if it is reliable. *If you don't source information for an upcoming episode, your edit(s) will be reverted, or you will be asked for a source. *Speculation about episodes should be kept in the comments section, not as main article content. 'Song Pages' *Try and make the lyrics as accurate as possible. If someone edits the lyrics that you put up and you don't agree, you can discuss it with them in a civil manner. Also commenting and asking for opinions on correct lyrics would help greatly by getting input from a group of people. *Speculation about what songs are in what episodes should be kept in the comments section, not as main article content. 'Cast Pages' *Like character pages, do not insert false information. It is especially important here, as these are ''real people, ''with celebrity status, and their information should be as accurate as possible. *You are allowed to change the main photos of the cast members if you feel like the current one is outdated. *You are encouraged to keep information updated, such as ages when their birthday passes, adding projects (songs, new shows, guest spots, movies, etc.), and adding to their photo galleries. 'Images' *You are encouraged to upload photos. We would like it if you would add categories to the images (please see Categorizing Images for more info). *If possible, keep the filenames of the photos you upload neat. The subject of the photo should be clearly indicated in the file. For example, if you are uploading an image of Amanda Spedrun from the episode "Add It Up", name it something like "Amanda Speedrun 0001.jpg" or " Finally Brothers on Break.jpg", not "2394742309.jpg". It will be easier for people to search for images if they are properly named. *Do not upload images with inappropriate content (language, imagery, etc.), Shake It Up-related or not. The image will be deleted immediately and you will receive an informal warning which will escalade into a ban if it continues. 'Fanon (Shipper) Pages' What is a "ship"? *'"Ship" is short for "relationship". A ship is a couple/pairing/combination of two (sometimes three) characters (i.e. Nick and Amanda is known as 'Nanda'). People who support a "ship" are called "shippers". Shippers may support these ships in a romantic or platonic sense. Everyone is different. Therefore, people should not be criticized for their choices in ships. *In show pairing pages such as Manda, Rolly, etc, content is fan opinion. Make sure the content of the pages is agreed upon by the pairing's fan community. *If you do not ship the couple, do not edit the page unless it is for punctuation, spelling, removing vandalism, etc. If you don't like a certain pairing and are found vandalizing a page, you will get an immediate ban. This also goes for character pages. (please see Ship Bashing for more info). *For a majority of the time, 'keep it on-topic. '''Let's say you are on the Rellie page, try to only talk about Rellie! Keep everything centered on Rellie. Same goes for every single other ship page, like Manda, Nanda, etc. We don't want to see fanart or videos or fangirling over Kellie or something on the Rax page. Keep it focused on the ship the page is for. You can post some fanart on other couples in the comments, but don't keep it exclusively there; share it on the appropriate page, too. Ship bashing *'Ship bashing is when someone talks badly about another ship. '''Ship bashing is '''not accepted. If you don't like a ship, don't go to the page. You will get a warning and, depending on what you said or did, a ban. (Note: Users may kindly bash a rivaling ship on their page. For example, a DeCe shipper may say they don't understand Reuce on the DeCe page and explain why they don't. If Reuce fans see this, they should have enough respect not to leave a rude comment on the DeCe page or complain about it on the Reuce page.) *Only bring up opposing pairings in a constructive way. For instance: **Allowed: "(Your ship) and (opposing ship) both had some moments in the last episode, however I found (your ship)'s to be more inspiring." "I totally agree, (your ship) is the cutest!". **Not Allowed: "(Opposing ship) will never happen! LOL" "(Opposing ship) is a horrible pairing. They don't even look good together." *No fandom/fan bashing. Fandoms/Fans are people, not fictional ships. This is labeled as a form of bullying. You will get an immediate warning. Bullying in any form is not tolerated. 'User Pages' *You are encouraged to personalize your user profile page if you'd like. *However, do not post inapporpriate content, or you will get a warning. *You may post things that are not SIU-related on your user page, but please try to limit unrelated photos, and categorize them as "User Images". *Do not, under any circumstance, edit another user's profile page. Do not vandalize, remove, or add anything. You will get an informal warning which will escalade into a 1st, 2nd, and final warning, then a ban if it continues. You can''' leave a message on their Message Wall if you want, but we draw the line at editing someone's user page. *Admins may edit people's user pages if they are improperly categorized or contain inappropriate material. '''Warning & Banning System There are several ways that admins can warn users if need be. *If it's your very first infraction and we see in the past that you've made good edits, or you're relatively new to the Wiki, we will take no action, but we will post on your Message Wall with a personal message, '''known as an '''informal warning, asking you reverse whatever we found inappropriate or ask you to not do it again. That will be your only warning with no action taken. If we have to remind you again, you will get a formal 1st warning and we'll keep an eye out to see if the behavior continues. *You can get an''' immediate warning''' if you break any of the rules on purpose (i.e. attacking other members when you should have the common sense not to be rude in the first place). An immediate warning equals two normal warnings. If you disobey a rule that mentions immediate warning, this means you will technically receive two warnings and not just one. If it continues, you will receive a final warning. If it happens again, you'll receive a ban for a period of time, which is at the discrection of the admin, or however long this policy states (see above section). *You can get an''' immediate ban''' if you break any of the rules (see above section) that clearly states that you will receive the immediate ban. These bans are obviously immediate. The admin giving you the ban may or may not leave a message on your page stating why. The duration of the ban will be at the discretion of the admin, or how ever long this policy states. *It takes three warnings to get a ban. The first ban will be 3 days, then 1 week, then 1 month, 3 months, and finally, a permanent ban. 'Reporting a User' *If you find that someone is breaking the rules continuously, or you feel threatened in any way and cannot resolve the issue on your own, let an admin know. You can either post on any of the admin's Message Walls with your concerns, or file a report by filling out the form here: Forum:ReportAbuse. An admin will take care of it as soon as possible. *Alternatively, this button: is located near the bottom of all article pages, just above the comments, clicking it will direct you to the form. 'Categorizing Articles' *If you add categories to pages that aren't on this list, you will get a warning immediately. Remember, three warnings make a ban. *Please follow these new category guidelines. If you want to request a category to add, just comment on the blog below and we will see if they should be added or not. **''See this blog post: InsaneBlueberry/Important - Categories, for more information.'' Main Characters (CeCe, Rocky, Flynn, Gunther, etc) *Main Characters *Characters *Females/Males (depending on gender, obviously) *Students *Teens *Dancers Minor Characters (Mrs. Knight, Gary, etc) *Minor Characters *Characters *Females/Males *Adults/Teens *Students (depending on person) *Dancers *Featured Dancers (depending on person/group) Cast (Rekaya, Floyd, Laura, etc) *Cast *Actors/Actresses (depending on gender) *Guests (for people who are in only one or two episodes) Relationships *Show Relationships (Rolly, Clellie, etc) *Cast Relationships (Flekaya, Lawn, etc) *Pairings with (Character/Actor #1's first name) *Pairings with (Character/Actor #2's first name) Episodes *Episodes *Season 1 / Season 2 / Season 3 (depending on season) Transcripts *Transcripts *Season 1 / Season 2 / Season 3 (depending on season) *Season 1 / 2 / 3 Transcripts (depending on season) Character Galleries *Character Galleries *Galleries *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) Episode Galleries *Galleries *Episode Galleries Cast Galleries *Galleries *Cast Galleries Relationship Galleries *Relationship Galleries *Galleries *Images of (first and last name of character #1 in pairing) *Images of (first and last name of character #2 in pairing) Songs *Songs *Finally Me Soundtrack (to those that apply to this) *Videos *Season 1 / Season 2 / Season 3 / Season 4 (depending on season) Soundtracks *Music Production (Writers, directors, producers, singers, etc.) *Production *Males/Females 'Categorizing Images' *Please check back for any updates to this categories list; it is a work in progress. Also, please remember to include the words in parentheses, eg. (episodes), (fanart), (official). **''See this blog post: KevinRules: Duplicate Images & General Images, for more information.'' Main Characters (Amanda, Max, Molly, Randy, etc) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (episodes) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (fanart) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (official) Recurring Characters ''(Kelly, Kenny, Clyde)'' *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (episodes) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (fanart) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (official) Minor Characters *Images of Minor Characters (episodes) *Images of Minor Characters (fanart) Cast Members *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) Production (Writers, directors, producers, singers, etc.) *Images of Production (crew) -- for directors, producers, costume designers, writers, etc. *Images of Production (singers) -- for singers that have contributed to soundtracks or the show, ''not ''including main cast members. *Images of Production (behind-the-scenes) -- for scripts, sides, set photos, etc. Category:Browse Category:Community